


Bedtime Tensions

by ahunmaster



Series: Viking AU [20]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Vikings, Fluff, Friendship, Human, Male-Female Friendship, Married Couple, One-Sided Attraction, Sharing a Bed, Tension, Vikings, emotional tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bloodshed wakes Thornstriker up and fears the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Tensions

Sleeping together was a normal occurrence for a married couple.  But to a pair of friends who had never done anything sexual and one of them still unsure of their feelings for the other, it was often a bit of a challenge.  
  
Besides the obvious, they could not afford an extra bed for Thornstriker to sleep in before she felt ready to take the next step.  With rationing of all supplies including food, she and Bloodshed could not get another bed of hay for her to sleep on.  They were only given enough for one big bed.  
  
So they had been forced to share a bed ever since the day she moved into his home.  
  
They were respectful of each other's space while sleeping, but with a small bed and Bloodshed being as big as he was, it became obvious that they couldn't sleep on opposite sides of the bed without one or both of them accidentally rolling onto the cold, hard floor.  So they ended up having to adapt to the other sleeping close to their side.  
  
For Bloodshed, it was almost a nightmare the first few weeks.  He didn't mind snuggling with Thornstriker while they slept, but he had been very afraid of getting aroused while sleeping right next to her body.  He did not want to frighten her before she felt ready to truly be his wife.  He would never forgive himself and he did not think he could stand the thought of Thornstriker being afraid of being his wife.  
  
Luckily for him, time passed and Thornstriker grew more comfortable with him.  She was now returning his affections slowly and she even snuggled into his chest when they slept.  While this would have been a nightmare, Bloodshed had been able to learn to control his desires when they were close in bed.  He had found her warmth at night to be more calming than arousing and for that he was truly thankful.  
  
But the problem he had now was that while he didn't get aroused anymore by her presence next to him in bed, he often spent way too much time watching her while she slept.  As creepy as it sounded, Bloodshed just couldn't help but find her peaceful face to be so calming to him.  
  
And tonight was no different.  They had gone to bed after a long day and Thornstriker had fallen asleep first in his arms.  Bloodshed was still up, looking over her peaceful face again.  He couldn't help himself.  He was too embarrassed to do it while she was awake during the day, so he did it while she was asleep next to him.  He felt like a pervert for doing this, but it made him feel calm.  He didn't have to worry about everything else going on around them.  The coming battle, the harsh winter, the threat of being killed, his clan still having doubts about his loyalty.  He didn't have to worry about that so long as he was here with Thornstriker.  
  
So when he reached up to push her hair away from her face as he always did every night, he didn't expect her eyes to open up.  
  
A tense moment passed.  Bloodshed should have removed his hand by now, but the sight of his wife's eyes made his body freeze.  Crap, he had never been caught before.  Had he hit her with his knee by accident?  Had he not cleaned the hay enough today?  Had he moved the blanket too much?  
  
"Bloodshed?"  
  
His heart was nearly pounding out of his chest.  She was going to tell him he shouldn't have done that.  She was going to think him perverted and get out of the bed and away from him.  She was going to leave him and-  
  
"Are you having trouble sleeping?"  
  
He wasn't expecting that question.  In fact, it caught him so off guard that his mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water.  
  
Thornstriker let out a soft giggle as she reached up to stroke his cheek.  "It's okay.  I sometimes do that when I can't sleep.  Your hair gets so fuzzy when you're sleeping,"  
  
Bloodshed just continued to stare at her in shock before she snuggled into his chest again.  
  
"You can still do it if it helps you fall asleep.  I don't mind.  Your hands are so gentle it helps me relax."  
  
He didn't say much, but as she got comfortable in his chest, he hesitantly brought his hands around to hold her to him.  And when her breath began to even out, he was finally able to bring a hand up to stroke her hair.  
  
And before he knew it, he had also fallen asleep as well.


End file.
